The present invention is directed to a setting device for driving fastening elements into a receiving material. Setting devices of this type can be operated with solid, gaseous or liquid fuels or also with compressed air. In combustion-operated setting tools, a setting piston is driven by means of the combustion gases. Fastening elements can then be driven into a receiving material by means of the setting piston.
After a setting operation, the piston in setting devices which is supported so as to be displaceable in a piston guide is generally pushed back into its starting position by a handle arranged on the device, e.g., a repeater handle. For this purpose, a resetting or restoring pin which projects into the piston guide acts in front of the piston head. The pin pushes the piston back when the handle is moved manually by the user. Frequently during the life of the device, this piston must be removed from the device for cleaning or when wear occurs at the piston.
A setting device of the kind mentioned above is known from the HILTI DX 750 combustion-operated setting device. In this device, a bolt guide is located with reference to the setting direction, in front of the piston guide, and must first be unscrewed from the piston guide before the piston can be removed from the device. For disassembly, it is further necessary to remove the pin or piston restoring element from the setting device because otherwise the piston would be blocked by the pin.
It is a disadvantage that the user is often not aware of the requirement to remove the pin or restoring element or finds it difficult.
It is known from the HILTI DX 351 setting device of the type mentioned above to arrange an adjusting sleeve for two piston restoring elements externally on the setting device, this adjusting sleeve being rotatable between two adjusting positions. In the first adjusting position, the piston restoring elements are held by the adjusting sleeve in their position in which they are moved into the piston guide, whereas, in the second adjusting position of the adjusting sleeve the piston restoring elements are moved by a spring element into a position in which they are moved out of the piston guide. In this moved out position, it is possible to pull the piston out of the piston guide after unscrewing the bolt guide.
In this case also, the user can easily overlook the step of moving the adjusting sleeve into the disassembly position, which results in complications when removing the piston.